dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Community DC Cinematic Universe
The Community DC Cinematic Universe is a community project to create a cinematic universe based around the classic characters of DC Comics. The goal is to create a coherent, interconnected film universe with all the content working towards one major film. Anyone is free to join. Rules Though this is a community project and creative freedom is heavily valued, there are a few rules to try and keep the project consistent: Consistent Casting - To keep the casting consistent, you cannot cast an actor who has already been cast in another role in this universe. Also, you cannot cast an actor who has already been cast as that character in an existing property (example: Ben Affleck as Batman, Grant Gustin as The Flash, etc.) Plot Standards - Each film must have a complete and detailed plot, not a summary. Your plot must explain, well, the plot of your movie, and the ENTIRE plot, not just a summary. It doesn't have to be like a NOVEL, but it has to at least describe the beginning, middle, end, and all important details in between. Correct Grammar & Spelling - Try your best to keep the grammar and spelling as correct as possible, but other users can always go through and correct that for you, it's not a big deal. DC Exclusivity - The only films that are accepted into the universe are those based on properties which take place in the mainstream DC continuity. That means, despite being published under DC Comics/Vertigo, no Watchmen, V for Vendetta, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Scooby Doo, etc. Housekeeping - If you take a while on your film, that's okay, as long as it's finished at some point. If some films are finished before others, but are set after the others in the phase, they will be moved up above that film to try and keep an uninterrupted series of completed plots, unless one film particularly NEEDS to be set after another one. In that case, try to finish the first one first, just to keep things consistent. Also, if a film is left unfinished for such a long time that it seems like the user has just abandoned it, it will be removed. Don't worry, we won't delete it after a day of inactivity, but just at the time that you could normally consider that project defunct. Phases - No new phase can be started until all the films in the previous one are complete. Film Limit - Members of the project can only have up to three movies per phase. (Though they can still collaborate on movies with other users) All of these rules are fluid and can be altered, omitted, and changed if need be. To Join To join this project, you must simply give a pitch for your movie on either the comments of this page, the Community DC Cinematic Universe thread on the forums, User:ElectricMayhem's message wall and/or User:Blizzard1289's. The pitch should just be the basic idea and synopsis for your film, and any other information you feel necessary. Then you can talk it over with Electric, Blizzard, and the other members of the project, and see if your film fits not. Films Phase 1 #Superman: Man of Steel (Electric) #Batman (Coolot) #Wonder Woman (Electric) #The Flash (Blizzard) #Batman: Caped Crusader (Coolot) #Green Lantern (Blizzard) #Superman: Man of Tomorrow (Electric) #The Justice League (Blizzard & Electric) #Martian Manhunter (Blizzard & Imruer) Category:Community DCCU